Ensa-Taya (character)
For other uses, see Ensa-Taya (disambiguation). Ensa-Taya is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is a deity with the power to manipulate the Ravaging Void. In-Game Appearance As an NPC character, Ensa-Taya's first appearance is in Grand Quest Everlasting Embrace. Her second and final appearance is in Grand Quest, Fates of the Fallen. Background Ensa-Taya was born when Juno-Seto sacrificed her life to transport her people, along with Zeruiah , to Aimhyr. Juno-Seto’s body was consumed by the Ravaging Void, and was reborn as Ensa-Taya, a malevolent deity of astronomical power. As she plotted to invade Aimhyr, Ensa-Taya created an army of Voidborn to do her bidding. Armed with the power of the Ravaging Void, and the destructive nature of an army of Voidborn, Ensa-Taya ripped open a rift and her armies entered Aimhyr. History Ensa-Taya and her army of Voidborn invaded Aimhyr in search of Juno-Seto. As they ravaged across the land, the Voidborn corrupted the very soil that they touched, destroying everything in their path. Given the gift of the Faefire, Baelfyr attempted to drive back the Voidborn, burning them alive, and using the Faefire to cleanse the world of their corruption. This would eventually drive Baelfyr to turn against his own people, as he believed that the Voidborn had caused humanity to become corrupt. Ensa-Taya eventually reaches Juno-Seto, where she states that she has a perpetual feeling of unease after seeing Juno-Seto, and feeling her energy. Ensa-Taya is furious that she is experiencing such an annoying feeling, and attempts to kill Juno-Seto. Before Ensa-Taya has a chance to kill Juno-Seto, Zeruiah ambushes her, slicing a large gash in her side. Ensa-Taya recoils, and attacks Zeruiah, injuring her severely, and rendering her unable to fight. Juno-Seto attempts a last ditch effort, and lunges at Ensa-Taya, embracing her. The powerful opposites of Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya fused explosively, resulting in a massive crystalline structure, visible in most places across Aimhyr. It is unclear what the result of this was, and Ensa-Taya and Juno-Seto were never seen again. Or so it seemed. Three years later, the spirit and power of Ensa-Taya was reborn, along with Juno-Seto, manifested within a young girl by the name of Sero-Anya . Sero-Anya was a paradoxical existence. She was three entities at once: Juno-Seto, Ensa-Taya, and herself. Within her was Juno-Seto’s divine wisdom, accompanied by the overwhelming destructive power of Ensa-Taya: the Ravaging Void. Ensa-Taya found herself able to manifest her personality and powers within Sero-Anya, even going so far as to fully take over her body several times. She first took over Sero-Anya’s body when the Naga Leviathan attacked her and Tevarius. Sero-Anya’s body was overwhelmed by the personality and power of Ensa-Taya. Wielding the power of the Ravaging Void, and an innate desire for destruction, Sero-Anya and Tevarius managed to push the Naga Leviathan’s own attack back toward it, sending it flying over a cliff to its death. The second manifestation of Ensa-Taya weas when Sero-Anya begged Ensa-Taya to cooperate with her to help her kill the Naga that threatened to overwhelm N’an’s Pagoda. Ensa begrudgingly agrees, but chooses to take over Sero-Anya’s body, rather than simply lend her the power of the Ravaging Void. Ensa-Taya took over, and the slaughter of the Naga began, tendrils of pure darkness impaling countless Naga without mercy. The final appearance of Ensa-Taya is when Sero-Anya is forced to fight Tsovinar, Goddess of the Endless Abyss. After Juno-Seto fails to defeat Tsovinar after being revived by Sero-Anya, Ensa-Taya is also revived. Ensa-Taya, Sero-Anya, and Juno-Seto overwhelm Tsovinar, who proceeds to show her true power, her form changing to accommodate the drastic increase in power. When all seems lost, Ensa-Taya, Juno-Seto, and Sero-Anya combine their power and wills to become one, supreme being: The Eternal Light. The Eternal Light offered Tsovinar the opportunity to be free of this world, and sever her mortal coil entirely. Tsovinar accepts, and The Eternal Light, as well as Tsovinar ascend from Aimhyr. Trivia *The Ravaging Void may be the origin of Kranus, before he was given sentience. This is suggested by the color of the butterfly-shaped pin in Sero-Anya’s hair, which changes color to match Kranus’ color scheme when Ensa-Taya (and by association, the Ravaging Void) is in control of her body. *It is implied that The Eternal Light, and Ensa-Taya by association, are unable to manifest on Aimhyr for very long, though the reasoning is not explicitly outlined. This may be because of the overwhelming power of The Eternal Light, alongside its ethereal-esque form. *The Eternal Light may be a reference to the holy trinity as referenced in Christianity. Made up of 3 divine parts, each individual deity forms one cohesive being, as seen in the case of Sero-Anya Ensa-Taya, and Juno-Seto.